The New Transfers
by Okaku-Master-84
Summary: This was written by my girlfriend,and it's actually a 3 way crossover between,Attack on titan,Black Butler,and Tokyo ghoul. (Everyone is still the same as they are in the animes except for their clothes)
1. Chapter 1

Three girls were walking down a school hall talking about the new kids at school.  
"Katelyn, have you heard about the new transfer students?" Savannah asked looking at her mid-height friend. Katelyn wore a chibi Naruto shirt with ripped up skinny jeans and had short hair. Savannah wore a Five Nights At Freddy's shirt and gray dress pants and her mid-length hair up in a ponytail.  
"Yea. How many are there this time?" Katelyn asked Alaura who wore a Foxy the pirate shirt, red pants and hair down.  
"About eight. Each different from the other."Alaura said smiling. They walked to the lunch room and head to their table when they notice that eight boys were there. The girls didn't recognize the boys and realized that they were the new students. Alaura,Katelyn and Savannah looked at each other then walked up to the group of walking to the group of boys Savannah noticed that their hair colors were different from everyone else in the cafeteria. There was gray-silver, midnight blue,brown, blonde, and raven black.  
When they reached the table, one of the boys with raven black hair and a under cut looked up at them and let out a 'tch' sound before looking back at the group. The blonde haired boy noticed this and looked up at Alaura,Katelyn and Savannah."Hi. My name is Alois. Nice to meet you." he said waving like crazy. Alois was wearing a purple t-shirt with black short shorts and long socks and dress then the whole group was looking at them except for the boy with the undercut. Savannah, Katelyn,and Alaura waved at the boys and shook Alois' hand. The boy with gray-silver hair got up and walked over to them." Hi. I'm Kaneki."he said before yall could answer Alois. Kaneki was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves pulled half way up with black skinny jeans and white convers. He also has a eye patch over his left eye. His hands were covered in black gloves. Everyone else introduced them selves except for the one with the undercut. In the group there was Alois, Ciel, Claude, Sebastian, Kaneki, Uta, Eren,and Levi.(Eren told them his name.) After they finished Alaura,Katelyn and savannah introduced them.  
"I'm Savannah. That's Katelyn and Alaura."she said pointing to her friends. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around Savannah.  
"What you doing?"the voice said. She looked up to see her boyfriend Anthony. Behind him was Keoni (Alaura's boyfriend) and Kane (Katelyn's boyfriend). They introduced them to the new students and all got along pretty well.  
Next day  
Everyone meet up in front of the school to talk before going to class. When Savannah,Alaura and Katelynn got there everyone was doing something. Levi was leaning against the wall with a cup of tea in hand, Alois and Ciel were running from Sebastian and Claude,who had silly string on them,Anthony,Keoni and Kane were watching the chase, Eren and Kaneki were talking and Uta was nowhere to be seen. Savannah,Katelynn and Alaura went up to Eren and Kaneki. Savannah asked where Uta was. Eren pointed across the parking lot to a tree. And there was Uta on his phone.  
"Why is he in a tree?"Katelynn asked. They shrugged their shoulders. Savannah told them to go on ahead while she got Uta and they will catch up with them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(with the group)**_  
Everyone was talking about different things except for Levi. Suddenly Alois yelled **"Claude. Give me a piggy back ride."** and tried to get on Claude's back. He moved to the side and let Alois fall. Everyone laughed except for Levi who made a 'tch' sound looking annoyed.  
 _ **(Savannah and Uta)**_  
Savannah went to the tree and called out to Uta. **"Hey Uta. It's time to go in. Come on."** Uta looked at her before jumping off the tree. He nodded his head and walked towards the door. Savannah walked behind him till they found everyone.  
 _ **( Group)**_  
Savannah and Uta arrived just in time to see Alois fall to the floor. Almost everybody was leaning against the wall laughing. "What is he doing?"Uta asked trying not to laugh. **" He wants a piggy back ride from Claude but he won't let him."** Levi said not amused. Savannah walked over to Alois who looked like he was about to cry **."Hey Alois. I'll give you a piggy back ride,if you ask nicely."** She said smiling. Alois looked up at her with a smile and asked **"Please can I have a piggy back ride?"** while blushing. She nodded her head and let him get on her back. They walked around the school till the bell rang for classes to start. Alois got off and everyone went to class.

 _ **(After school)**_  
After school everybody meet up outside the front door of the school. Once everyone was there they walked to the park that was not far away. Almost everyone was talking about their day. Savannah suddenly had a great idea. **"Who wants to play truth or dare?"** she said looking at them. Alois,Anthony,Keoni,Alaura,Katelyn,and Uta raised their hands. **" ...Uta truth or dare?"** Savannah asked him. They played all the way to the park. When they got there Alaura and Keoni went to the swings, Levi sat on a jungle gym, Uta,Kaneki,and Eren sat at a bench,Alois,Ciel,Sebastian,and Claude sat in the field, while Kane,Katelyn,Anthony,and Savannah sat at the pavilion.


	3. Chapter 3

Moments later Kat walked up to the park in a navy blue shirt, purple pants, black biker boots, and a black jacket around her waist. She walked up to Savannah and said "I have never seen this many people here. Who are they?" Katelyn looked at Kat and said " There are new to the school and they are our new friends. We have Levi over there on the jungle gym Uta, Kaneki, and Eren are on the bench and Ciel, Sebastian, Alois, and Claude are in the field. "Kat looked at them all taking in each of them. She then walked over to Levi trying to talk to him. She tried for a few minutes but gave up and went to talk to Alois. In the distance you could hear Alois and Kat singing "Do you like waffles" loudly. Months go by and everyone becomes closer to each other even Levi. Everyone knows each others secrets and their past. Right now everyone except for Uta. Everyone was walking Uta's place.

 _ **(Uta's point of view )**_

I'm just sitting in my store/home when there is a knock on my door. I get up and go open the door to find my friends. "Movie night!" they all yelled in unison. I let them in and closed the door. I pull up Netflix and put on "Pixels". After a few minutes Kat yelled pillow fight and threw a pillow at Levi. He caught it and started to run after her.

 _ **(3rd person)**_

Everyone grabs a pillow and was after someone. Ciel and Alois went after Sebastian and Claude with purple and navy blue pillows. Kaneki and Uta were after Eren and Keoni. Alaura teamed up with Levi. Anthony looked at Savannah, laughed and started running after her with a green pillow. Kane just stood of in a corner hitting people with a pillow every time they came by. They went at it for hours till they were tired. Suddenly Kane yelled "I'm out of here. Y'all can just forget about me being your friend because it is over!" Everyone looked surprised that what he said. Savannah looked at him and said "Why? what's wrong with hanging out with us? Tell us!" Kane looked at everyone before yelling "everyone of y'all are childish. I can't believe that we were even friends" then he went over to the door and said "We are no longer friends and Katelyn we are through" he walked out and slammed the door. Everyone was shocked but Katelyn was the worst. For the first time Katelyn let them see her cry. Everyone gathered around her each sad that they lost a friend. Weeks go by and thing somewhat go back to normal. They still hung out every now and then but it was not the same as back then.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(time skip)**_  
It's been months since then. Things have changed with the group. Kat and Katelyn are roommates, Uta's business has expanded, Levi and Eren own a bar, Kaneki works for Eren, Sebastian, Claude, Alois, and Ciel own a water park. Alaura and Keoni work in a reptile sanctuary, and Anthony and Savannah run a rescue/foster home. All of them are out of school. They are still friends and still close. Right now everyone is at the old park helping Savannah and Anthony with a adoptions."Yes. Each animal has been vaccinated." Said Anthony as he was helping a woman find a new dog. Everyone had a section. There was a dog section, cat section, bird section and small mammals section. Each group was separated by age of the animals. "Hey Savannah." Levi called on the walkey-talky.  
"What's up Levi" Savannah answered back.  
"We have a problem with one of the customers. What do I do?" He said while the customer yelled at him.  
"Hold on. I will be there in a second." Savannah said making her way to the dog section. As she approached the section she could see Levi staring at a teen girl that was yelling at him. As she got closer she could see Cream backing up.  
"What is the problem here young lady? "Savannah asked getting in front of her.  
"This young man here will not let me get that dog there." The girl said pointing to Cream.  
"That's because Cream belongs to me. She helps find lost or abandoned animals for me and my boyfriend." Savannah stated calmly.  
"Well I didn't know that." the teen said with a annoyed look on her face.  
"Maybe if you were quite you would have heard that he was not up for adoption" Levi said leaving to take care of the puppies.  
Savannah shakes her head then looks at the girl and said "We have other dogs here. We even have two of Creams puppies left,both girls." The teen looked at her for a sec and then said "Sure ill would like that. Sorry for being like that." Savannah walked away to get Levi. She found him sitting in the puppy pins with all of them sleeping all over him. "Hey Levi. Good job. You had a problem and you called for help instead of fighting." She said making Levi look at her. "Well I didn't want to ruin your adoption day."he said slowly getting up. "Thanks. Anyways the girl wants one of creams puppies. Give her the cute runt. She really needs a home." Savannah said handing Levi the pup. " Sure thing"he said going back to the girl. The rest of the day went well from there.

 _ **(Later that evening)**_  
"That was a long day"Eren said as they walked to Sebastian's place for game night.  
"It was also very productive." Claude added in. Alois was about to say something when he bumped into someone."Sorry for th...Kane?" Everyone looked at the man looked at them for a few seconds before saying, "Alois?"  
"Yea. It's me." Alois said. Sebastian stepped forward and asked "what happened to you?" Kane's clothes were torn,he had a black eye and bruises and cuts all over. Kane looked at everyone before saying,"I lost my home and all my money in a house fire two weeks ago and I have been on the street. I just got beat up an hour ago"  
"Sebastian,can he come with us and get cleaned up?" Alaura asked. Sebastian looked puzzled but then said "I don't see why not. Follow us." Everyone started walking again with Kane following. Halfway there Savannah hears whimpering. Savannah walks over to a tree and looked behind it. There was a injured wolf/husky. Savannah took off her jacket and grabbed the wolf/husky with Anthony's help.


End file.
